Voces
by Silvietta10
Summary: Muchas voces para imaginar como será un nuevo lugar.  Un pequeño fic para celebrar que la 7ª temporada ya está aquí


**Hola a todos! La verdad es que quería escribir algo para celebrar el estreno POR FIN de la 7ª temporada y para celebrar mi santo que es hoy! **

**Bueno y para comentar con todos ustedes algo que no entiendo. Después de ver los 5 sneek peak hay 2 cosas que me gustaría comentar. 1 – Ya está son pareja, ¿así? ¿sin más? ¿Sin abordar todas las dudas que ha tenido siempre Brennan para dar ese paso? Ya está. Se han acostado y ya son pareja... espero no adelantar acontecimientos y que la séptima temporada nos lo cuente todo con calma**

**Y 2 y más importante: ¿Soy la única que se acuerda que una excusa que se ponían una y otra vez para no estar juntos es que eran compañeros y el FBI no les dejaria? ¿Y ahora que son pareja, van a vivir juntos y van a tener un bebé?¿ El FBI no se mete? Al menos no han avanzado nada sobre el tema.. nose... Espero que las dudas se resuelvan. Solo decirles que viendo los avances... creo que nos espera una GRAN 7ª TEMPORADA! A DISFRUTAR**

**Les dejo este pequeñísimo fic. No es nada. Sigo sin inspiración. Gracias por sus comentarios. Son increiblemente bienvenidos.**

**(Disclaimer: Bones no me pertenece es idea de Hart Hanson y propiedad de Fox Enterteintment)**

**VOCES**

Realmente estoy bien. Aquí dentro estoy bien. De momento aún no he hecho mucho. Pero lo que sí que ya he oído mucho. Oigo muchas cosas al cabo del día. Muchas voces, y tengo que prestar atención a todas. Todas esas voces sonde gente que va a ser importante en un futuro. No se muy bien porqué, pero lo sé.

Para empezar oigo muchas veces a una chica que habla con una voz muy dulce. Se dirige a todo el mundo con una voz muy cariñosa. Una chica que siempre habla de caras. Y siempre dice muchas cosas bonitas.

También oigo la voz de una mujer que parece que habla con todo el mundo. Es simpática y agradable, pero tengo la sensación que es la que manda. Habrá que llevarse bien con ella.

También hay un hombre, uno que no para de repetir "soy el rey del laboratorio", parece simpático. Y creo que quiere mucho a la chica de la voz dulce. Pero lo que más me gusta de él es que muchas veces trae consigo a alguien. No habla, pero lo oigo reír y tengo muchas ganas de conocerle. Siento que todo él es felicidad y diversión.

A veces también oigo la voz de un chico, uno que siempre intenta saber que piensan los demás. Él habla muy enserio pero realmente es muy gracioso.

Luego también hay una señora que escucho menos, pero que cuando la escucho hace que los nervios se me pongan un poco de punta. Parece que esté enfadada siempre, pero yo creo que sólo lo hace ver, porqué siempre trata con malos. Creo que en realidad tiene un corazón enorme.

Ah! Se me olvidaba! También oigo siempre una voz que me resulta increíble. Parece de un niño. Y siempre es alegre, siempre explica cosas. Y se nota que derrocha amor por todos sus poros. Creo que será alguien muy muy muy importante.

Las voces que menos se diferenciar son las de un grupo de gente a la que siempre escucho decir palabras muy técnicas y difíciles. Y siempre hablan con un poco de miedo. No se que les debe pasar. De ellos el que más me gusta es un joven que por lo que he podido deducir se lleva bien con "el rey del laboratorio" y la que me altera un poco es la voz de una chica que habla muy deprisa y grita mucho.

Pero las voces que más me gustan del mundo son dos. Una voz de un hombre que siempre habla de cosas como amor, familia, de "nosotros". Y la voz de una mujer que también usa palabras técnicas con los demás, pero que a mi me habla siempre con mucha ternura. Pero lo que más me gusta es cómo se hablan entre ellos dos. Cuando lo hacen parece que el mundo se detengan. Y me hacen sentir muy bien. Se que son todo amor. Y tengo ganas de compartirlo. Son las dos voces con las que creo que no podría vivir. Por lo que me han dicho creo que esas dos voces son Papá y Mamá.

**Muy cortito, pero ya les he dicho que estoy nula de inspiración. Aún así espero espero que les haya gustado :) **

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**


End file.
